Adam Demitri Owa
Summary Adam Demiti Owa, alternatively known as The Everlasting Prince, is the first villain that appears in The Lost Covenant verse. After his crime against his people as son of the ruler, which is considered by the angels to be one of the most atrocious acts of torture in the history of the mortals, Azrael restricted him from entering Hell or even the afterlife, by cursing him with immortality, and make him feel the pain and suffering he once made his own people feel until Judgment Day. Wandering every place there is and suffering enough for over 1,000,000 years, Adam grows sick of life and goes on a rampage, desperately seeking release from his eternal suffering. After searching myths, using sorccery, witchcraft, spells and everything that comes to mind, one entity responded to his needs, a rebelious angel named Arabel, came to his aid. Feeling petty after witnessing his desperate search, he makes a deal with him, to steal Gabriel's Armour, a sacred armour forged in the Heavens, made specifically for the Archangel Gabriel. It is said that the armour possesses a power which cancels every curse there is upon wearing it once combined with certain "unlnown" artifcat, it essentialy purifies the wearer, and since Adama's immortality is a CURSE, it is very possible for him to use it and finally getting to try the only feeling he never felt in all of his life on Earth, death. Stats: Tier: 'At least '''High 6-C '| Likely '5-B '| Likely at least '''5-B, possibly higher Name: 'Adam Demitri Owa, The Everlasting Prince '''Origin: 'The Lost Covenant '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''1,003,128 Years old '''Classification: '''Human, Prince, Immortal '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility and stamina, Magic, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses (has near perfect awareness of his surrounding), Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (At least High), Martial Arts, Close Weapon Mastery, Immune to Posion ' '| All previous stats increased exceptionally in addition to Flight, Enegy Projection, Energy Nullification (can nullify any energy based attacks), Elemental Manipulation (Includes Fire, Earth, Ice and Wind Manipulation), Telekinesis, Resistance to Electricity and Mind Manipulation, Regeneration (At least High) ' '| All previous stats in addition to Curse Removal, Forcefields, Flight, Holy Manipulation, Regeneration (At least high) Attack Potency: 'At least '''Large Island level '(His clash with Winfred Angmar were strong enough to destroy a large island | Likely 'Planet level ('Stated to have enough power to destroy the world several times over, but he wouldn't, or else he wouldn't achieve his objective, the context of "world" is likely reffering to the planet, as there's no way he meant the universe or anything above it. However, it isn't confirmed) | At least '''Planet level, possibly higher (Greatly stronger than before, but to what degree is unknown) Speed: 'At least '''High Hypersonic '(Casually blitzed a supressed 1st Seal Aché, who in turn traveled from the Earth to the Stratosphere in a couple of seconds) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ '''to Sub-Relativistic (His overall stats increased hundreds of times fold) | '''FTL (Were reacting to and dodging light based attacks with minimum effort) Lifitng Strength: 'Unknown '''Striking Strength: Class EJ+ '| '''Class XKG '''with the King's Armour | At least '''Class XKG, possiby higher with Gabriel's Armour Durability: Unknown '(immortality makes extremely hard to kill), At least '''Large Island level '(Took hits from Winfred Angmar and 1st Seal Aché with minimum injuries. Survived a large Energy Ball from Aché Which seperated clouds dozens to hundreds of kilometers away) | Likely 'Planet level '(were not fazed by any of Aché's attacks, which made him unlock his Second Seal) | At least '''Planet Level, possibly higher ( took blows from several angels and single handedly wiped them out. It is stated that any angel can hold the entire world in one of his fingers. World refers to the planet), Unknown (Immortality makes him extremely hard to kill) Stamina: '''Vastly Superhuman '''Intelligence: '''Very Smart tactical combatant that relies on brains before muscles. Can predict the opponent's move and quickly prepare a counterattack, due to his experience in Martial Arts. Figured out Arabel's plan, and realized that his only reason why he stole Gabriel's Armour was to start a war between the Angels and Demons. '''Rnage: Melee range with normal Base Armour | Several kilometers to thousands of kilometers with Energy based attacks | Planatery with aura (A very bright light emitted upon equiping Gabriel's armor which got so bright it was visible from the other side of the planet) Standard Equipment: '''His sword when wearing his basic armour, which turns into a lance when wearing the King's Armour, and a large lance with whitish aura when wearing Gabriel's Armour '''Weaknesses: '''Cannot breathe in space, he is powerless when not equiped with his armours (not entirely) and cannot fly on his normal armour. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Energy Slash: '''Adam did this in search of the "unknown" artifact, where he stood on top of a village, swung his lance and a large red energy slash was generated, wiping out the entire village and its people. * '''Continuous Energy Slashes: '''Adam swings his lance continuously, shooting energy slashes, covering entire areas and causing accumulation of damage. He did this against his fight with Aché, where one of these slashes sliced an entire mountain range. * '''Energy Nullification: '''A special ability used when wearing the King's Armour, where he raises his lance towards any energy based attack that is aimed at him, completely nullifying it, leaving no trace of energy. Adam did this when fighting Aché, in which he nullified his massive energy ball * '''Total Annihilation: '''A special move which Adam used when he was cornered against several opponents. He accumulates energy from his body, and sends it to his lance while raising his arm, and slams the ground sneding massive energy shockwaves which pushed back every one of his enemies, and causing massive ruptures to the grounds which later turned to earthquaks. * '''Forcfields: A visible''' forcefield that surrounds Adama's body in a spherical shape, which can block energy and physical attacks at once. Adam can also surround objects or people with forcfields, either to protect said objects from reaching the hands of the other hulans, or to block away attacks. * 'Blinding Light: '''Adam did this when wearing Gabriel's Armour, he raises his lance up, and the lance emits a powerful bright light that blinds every opponent, or prevent them from seeing. It is said that if the opponent keeps looking for too long, he might become blind. Adam can use this as long as he wants, but never actually got passed several seconds. He mainly uses it to catch his opponent off guard and sends the finishing blow. '''Key: Regular Armour '| '''The King's Armour | Gabriel's Armour Category:Weapon Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Humans Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5